Kitty love
by Smexy Anime Chick
Summary: Kyo x Tohru oneshot. First fruits basket fanfic. takes place just after fruits basket episode 26. Hope you all like it, R


this is a KyoxTohru oneshot... my 1st one for fruits basket.

R&R

Tohru was asleep at her desk. She was really happy that Kyo is staying, after what she had told him earlier when she found him in his true form.

She had been talking to her Mother, or the Picture of her she always brang with her, thinking of what her mother would think or say of her now.

Meanwhile...

Kyo was sitting on the porch, thinking about what Tohru had said to him earlier...

Flashback

_"I want us to be together,_

_and have fun together,_

_and worrry together,_

_and study together,_

_and thats why..._

_I want us to be together."_

End flashback.

Those sweet, sweet words were buzzing around in his head... he never even thanked _her_, Nor did he say anything nice about _her_.

Kyo looked up at the sky. The moon was full and blue, and there were lots of shining stars. The sky was beautiful... Its almost as if it was telling him about Tohru.

Kyo bowed his head and sighed. Maybe he should atleast check on her...

Kyo got up and walked up to Tohru's room, putting his ear to the door. It was quiet, she must have been asleep. He took a deep breathe before slowly opening her door. Kyo smiled as he saw Tohru asleep at her desk, her mother's picture in front of her.

he walked over next to Tohru, picking her up gently in his arms. He looked down at her sleeping form. She looked beautiful, sleeping peacefully with a slight smile on her face. Kyo slowly made his way to her bed, setting her down gently and pulling the Blankets up to her chin. He put a hand on her shoulder, still smiling at the beautiful girl before him.

Tohru's eyes fluttered open, causing Kyo to gasp and pull his hand back. She sat up, looking at Kyo with a worried look.

"Kyo, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" she asked. Kyo smiled.

"no, I just wanted to thank you... you know, for what you said earlier." He said, bringing a hand to the side of Tohru's face. She smiled.

"no no, It should be me thanking you... I'm just glad you stayed." she said exitedly.

"well, thanks to you, I am... all this time, _you_ were the one who was always nice to me... all this time, of all the people, I liked being with you more." He said, smiling.

Tohru blushed, making Kyo laugh softly.

"always..." he said, slowly bringing his lips to hers.

Tohru jumped a bit as she found Kyo's lips on hers, but soon fell into the kiss. Though Kyo seems angry all the time to everyone else, _she_ had been the first and only person to receive his kind and sweet side, and Tohru never thought her first kiss would be taken by Kyo Sohma...

But even so, this was his first kiss too, and even so, she had never thought Kyo would kiss this good.

Tohru felt Kyo's toungue brush her lips.. accepting his invitation, she parted them for access.

She had never thought of kissing like this, nor had she thought it of feeling so good.

Kyo's toungue twiddled with hers, sending shivers up her spine.

Kyo could have swore he heard Tohru giggle.. its so like her.

feeling for the need of air, Kyo parted from her lips, still looking into her eyes. Kyo smiled. she smiled back. "Thank you tohru, for being my friend, all this time." He said softly, resting his head in the crook of Tohru's neck. "y-your welcome, Kyo." she said, closing her eyes. Kyo smiled and wrapped his arms around her Waist, giving Tohru a tight hug.

In a puff of pink smoke, Kyo changed into a cat. Tohru giggled and picked up the orange cat, holding him in her arms like a baby. "you were my friend too, Kyo." she said, hugging the little orange cat. She smiled as she heard him purr.

Kyo was nice, Just like every person. Though it was very really hard to reach. Just, not for me. Kyo seems all angry and selfish on the outside, but deep down, he's the sweet little cat thats part of the Sohma's.

and now, that sweet little cat is my friend...

Okay, sorry if no one likes that couple, but i do. o.o

anyways, I hope you all liked it )

-NarutosNinjaGF


End file.
